nightinthewoodsfandomcom-20200223-history
Bea Santello
"My entire life feels like running after something that keeps moving away into the distance while I stay in the same place." — Bea Beatrice Santello, or better known as Bea, was Mae's childhood best friend until 7th grade, but soon grew apart until Mae's return to Possum Springs. She is a member of the band playing on the drums/computer.She is 20 years old, like Mae, only 2 months younger. Appearance Bea is a blue crocodile with either dark blue (in-game) or red (promotional material) eyes. Three dark-colored, oblong scales are visible on the back of her head. She is often seen with a lit cigarette in her mouth, though not always. Bea dresses in a goth-like manner, wearing entirely black clothing as if to match her somber personality. Her black dress displays an Ankh, a hieroglyph meaning "life", on the front and such clothing can also be found in the URevolution store at the Fort Lucenne Mall. She also wears black tights or pants with black boots. Personality Bea is a rather gloomy and depressed young adult. Conversationally, Bea is sarcastic and often lacks any enthusiasm. She is often tired and stressed due to working at the Ol' Pickaxe most days. Her smoking habit is probably a result of the stress, and she's rarely seen without a cigarette. Despite her dour outlook on life, Bea possesses a strong sense of responsibility and duty. When her mother died, Bea shelved her dreams in order to look after her father feeling she has no other choice. She also forced Mae to return stolen merchandise after initially being goaded into committing "crimes" with her and often feels guilty whenever involved in any potential criminal activity. Bea is also highly intelligent, graduating high school as the valedictorian. Despite being unable to attend college, Bea dreams obsessively about going and even sometimes attends college parties as a small token in fulfilling her fantasy. This obsession also causes Bea to envy Mae as Mae has the opportunity Bea doesn't. Background Beatrice and Mae were in scouts together and were best friends. Bea would call Mae "Mayday", and she would call Bea "Beebee". While they were scouts, they caught a turtle together and named it "Boxy the Turtle", though Boxy ended up dying. Eventually, the two drifted apart in their 7th grade year and stopped talking to each other. Bea claims that Mae simply stopped responding to calls and messages and started hanging out with Gregg instead. In her 8th grade year, Bea befriended Angus and remained friends. When being interrogated by the "Gatekeepers" at the Graveyard, On the first question, "Have you done it?" she answers that she lost her virginity at a math camp the summer before 11th grade. It was, according to Bea, less than satisfying. Beyond that, she worked hard throughout high school, was valedictorian of her graduating class, and aced her college applications. She was on track to going to college, but her mother eventually succumbed to cancer in her senior year of high school. The costs of Mrs. Santello's medical care and subsequent funeral forced Bea and her father to sell the family home in which Bea grew up in and moving into an apartment building near Maple Street. Mr. Santello ultimately did not take the series of events well and had a complete breakdown, forcing Bea to remain in Possum Springs to help him recover and to take her mother’s place at the family business. This caused Bea to shelve her dreams of college and in her eyes, saw it as the moment when her life had ended. Relationships Friends * Mae Borowski - Mae was Bea's best friend when they were younger, but they began growing apart after 7th grade. Back then, Mae called her "Beebee" and Bea called Mae "Mayday". In the beginning of the game, Bea is resentful towards Mae since she could go off to college and Bea was stuck taking care of her family's business. Throughout the course of the game, however, their relationship gets reformed and they become close friends. * Angus - Bea and Angus have been friends since 8th grade. She joined the band upon Angus's behest to help cheer Gregg up volunteering to play both the drums and bass parts. They appear to be close enough that she's comfortable lending him her car whenever he needs to borrow it. * Gregg - Despite being in the band together with him, Bea doesn't really hang out with Gregg. * Jackie - Jackie has been Bea's friend since school and often invites Bea to her college parties to help Bea cope with her inability to attend college. * Germ - Bea most likely knew Germ through Gregg's friendship with him. She is shown to get along with and communicate with Germ, seeing him a lot at band practice and Gregg's apartment. Family * Mr. Santello - Bea has a strained relationship with her father after her mother's death. While she feels responsible for taking care of her father, she possesses some resentment towards him as she works hard every day doing most of the work. * Mrs. Santello - Bea lost her mother to cancer during her senior year of High School. Her father struggled to cope with her death and Bea had to step in to run the Ol' Pickaxe almost single-handedly. Mrs. Santello is buried in the town cemetery and Bea still visits her grave from time to time. If the graveyard visit is chosen, Bea will excuse herself to check on her plot as she's concerned about the recent spate of sinkholes in town. Trivia * Prioritizing Bea to hang out to progress each day will earn you the Best Friend Available achievement. * Bea is the only band member who drives a car (a boxy red sedan). The vehicle likely belonged to one of her parents but is used by Bea to carry out various jobs for the Ol' Pickaxe. * Aside from drums, Bea also did the bass parts for the band while Mae was away at college. * Bea lives on the same street as Selmers but she doesn't appear to know her. * In one of the pages of Mae's journals, Mae writes "MAEBEA" on the page about Bea. It is a combination of both of their names, and can be pronounced as "maybe". * During the final scene that features Bea's apartment Mr. Santello, her father, is not seen on the couch. It could be assumed he was perhaps one of the cloaked cult figures. Category:Characters Category:Night in the Woods